Double Vision
by PsionicFeral
Summary: My first Fic about Veronica and Malone (a little M/R too). Chapter 5 is changed a little due to reviews. COMPLETE!!!
1. Love and Death

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the creators of the television show and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
  
Author's note: This story is mainly about Veronica and Malone, but it does incorporate a Marguerite/Roxton relationship and a bit of Challenger/Veronica father/daughter relationship. You must read on for the rest. And please, if you post a review, take into consideration that this is my first fan fiction about The Lost World. Thank you.  
  
  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
  
  
The moon was full and lighted up the entire night sky with its silver haze. The beautiful blonde, Veronica, sat quietly in a chair near the edge of the tree house. She had yet to remember a night so perfect as this, since her parents had been gone. Part of her urged to share this magnificent night with the one man she loved, but the other part of her feared what one-day may come. She knew, the one day, Malone would leave the plateau, and she could not go with him. Her hopes to be with Malone would always be on her mind, but so would the nightmare of him returning to his world.  
  
She slowly looked away from the moon, but that didn't halt her dream, her desire, or her love for Malone.  
  
Just when she thought she might fall deeper into her thoughts, she felt a hand touch her shoulder.  
  
Challenger lifted his hand and sat beside her. He could tell she had been thinking, but he smiled at her warmly before looking to the moon.  
  
"My, what a magnificent sight." He said breaking the silence. "If only this were every night."  
  
Veronica smiled at him, thankful that he had joined her. She didn't say a word to him, not because she didn't know what to say, but only because she loved Challenger like a father. She knew he could see in her eyes what she was thinking about.  
  
He hugged her tightly but said nothing. He only let her fall silently to sleep in his arms, like the daughter he wish he had.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Veronica woke to silence. She was sitting on her bed listening for something, anything.  
  
She, finally, tossed her blanket to the foot of her bed. She noticed that her boots had been removed. She searched under her bed only to find her boots lying on their sides there. She pulled each boot on carefully and stood glancing out of the window.  
  
Out the window, she could see a drastic change in the environment since she was last out. She could see large raindrops bombarding the trees accompanied by huge gusts of wind that was forcing the large trees to sway back and forth furiously.  
  
She closed the curtain slowly, in a depressed sort of manner.  
  
***  
  
The steam was rising from the small cup of coffee sitting on the table. Marguerite Krux placed her hand delicately on the handle and raised it to her mouth, sipping it ever so slightly. She looked out the window, watching the rain begin to come down harder.  
  
She placed her, soon empty, coffee cup onto the table. She glanced towards Veronica's room hearing her footsteps.  
  
Soon, Veronica emerged from her room slowly. She rubbed the back of her neck a bit before sitting across the table from Marguerite.  
  
"Sleep well?" Asked Marguerite pouring herself yet another cup of coffee.  
  
Veronica thought for a second and soon gave that famous beautiful smile. "Surprisingly, yes." She replied cheerfully. "Where are the others?"  
  
The serious look from Marguerite told her it wasn't good. "Marguerite, what happened?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that, some raptors tried to get to the tree house early this morning. A few died from the electric fence, but the others went in search of 'easier' prey. That was only after the fence shorted out." Explained Marguerite changing her mood slightly in a better direction. "They think they can fix it with out us."  
  
Veronica laughed lightly, "Lets see how long that takes."  
  
***  
  
The handsome brute, Roxton, brushed the rain from his face. He was helping Challenger, who was in deep concentration; connect the wires back to the power source, which was switched to off for now.  
  
Malone was standing outside the fence picking up some of the left over wires, broken by the raptors. He slowly carried them through the gate, closing it behind him.  
  
The last wire was placed onto the power source. "That should do it." Yelled Challenger over the wind and rain. "Stand back!"  
  
Malone put the extra wires down and stood by Roxton. Challenger flipped the power source to on. A bright flash emitted from the wires. For a split second the three men could only see the light. Then, just as fast as the light came, it was gone.  
  
The three men looked at each other, but only shrugged. They laughed and headed toward the elevator.  
  
***  
  
The light vanished. Marguerite rubbed her eyes. "Did you see that?"  
  
Veronica didn't answer her question. She just took deep breaths to make the pain, that had suddenly ran through her body, stop. "I'm going to go and get a little fresh air." She said leaving the table.  
  
Marguerite began to ask her what was wrong when Malone, Roxton, and Challenger stepped out of the elevator. As Marguerite looked at Malone, she saw the same grimace look that Veronica had worn on her face.  
  
"I'm going to get some fresh air." Said Malone as he walked away.  
  
This made Marguerite think, but she quickly forgot about it when Roxton sat down next to her. He put his hand behind her head and slowly brought his lips to meet hers.  
  
Challenger took this as a hint and went to his room to dry himself and change out of his wet clothes.  
  
Although Marguerite was smiling, she pushed Roxton away. She then looked at him seriously, "What was that for?"  
  
Roxton just smiled at her and stood up. He ran his hand delicately across Marguerite's face, as he walked to his room to change his clothes.  
  
***  
  
On the edge of the tree house, Veronica was standing watching the trees sway in the wind. The pain was finally beginning to die down. She was trying to think about why she would have had a sudden pain like that.  
  
Malone walked up to the railing to Veronica's right. "Are you alright?" He asked with concern.  
  
Veronica put on a smile for him, but she knew he could see right through it. "It's just that…well, I just had a little…" Started Veronica. She was going to continue when she felt something hit her quick and hard in her left shoulder.  
  
She looked at Malone in pain just before she collapsed.  
  
Malone caught her and laid her softly on the ground. "Challenger!" He yelled loudly, not taking his tear filled eyes off of Veronica.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	2. Sadness and discovery

~Chapter Two~  
  
  
  
Challenger cam running out of his room quickly. His shirt wasn't tucked in and his boots weren't tied. He looked around a bit for Malone, since he heard the distressed yell.  
  
Roxton also dashed out of his room and starred at Marguerite, who was on her way to Challenger.  
  
On her way to Challenger, she noticed that Roxton had not yet put his shirt on. She ran her hand slowly across Roxton's chest. "This is no time to play around, Roxton." Marguerite said with a smirk.  
  
Roxton smiled but rolled his eyes as he began to put on his shirt. "It's not like I meant to show you the real me, Marguerite."  
  
Roxton and Marguerite followed Challenger toward the edge of the tree house where Malone had yelled for help.  
  
***  
  
The blade handle was protruding from Veronica's shoulder. She was looking at the handle with pain in her eyes, wishing that she was only dreaming.  
  
Malone placed his shaky hand on Veronica's forehead to block the rain from hitting her eyes. "Veronica, you're going to be fine." He said holding back his tears. "Lets just get you inside."  
  
He put his strong arm behind Veronica and slowly began to get her to her feet.  
  
Veronica clutched her shoulder tightly in pain. She began to collapse again, but Challenger and Roxton caught her.  
  
Putting Veronica's good arm around his neck, Roxton slowly walked Veronica to the table followed closely by Challenger and Malone. Roxton sat her down in the chair.  
  
***  
  
The fire on the stove was burning low with a pot of water sitting over it. It was beginning to boil.  
  
Marguerite saw the water and removed it from the stove, turning it off. She grabbed a cloth and a bottle of cloraseptic. She put the three objects on a tray and searched for a bandage.  
  
A few dishes fell to the floor with a crash when Marguerite shakily knocked them over.  
  
She turned around even more shakily than before, but she jumped when she met the calm face of Roxton.  
  
She pushed Roxton away angrily. "Don't do that!" She yelled furiously still searching for a bandage.  
  
"I know Veronica's in pain right now, but I wanted to tell you how much I…" Started Roxton as he looked deeply into Marguerite's eyes. He began to speak again when a loud scream came from Veronica.  
  
Roxton leaned over and grabbed the bandage Marguerite was looking for. He tossed it onto the tray and walked away.  
  
Marguerite stood there for a second, her face quit red. She only returned to her senses when Veronica cried out again. Marguerite picked up the tray and walked toward the others.  
  
***  
  
Challenger had already pulled the blade from Veronica's shoulder, which was now bleeding profusely, even though Challenger was applying pressure to the wound.  
  
He wanted to turn from Veronica so not to see her pain filled face, but Malone knew he must stay by her side. He wanted to be brave for Veronica. He needed to be brave so she would have the courage to be brave herself.  
  
The look he got from Challenger told him that Veronica was going to be in more pain after Marguerite and Roxton returned with the supplies.  
  
In seconds, Roxton walked toward them, followed closely by Marguerite who was carrying a tray with Challenger's supplies. She put the tray on the table and placed a rag in the hot water.  
  
Challenger, on the other hand, grabbed another cloth and poured some cloraseptic on it. He looked at Veronica in regret, but Veronica urged him to continue.  
  
The last thing Veronica could remember was Challenger removing the pressure from her wound and applying the cloraseptic.  
  
***  
  
The rain had stopped and the sun was finally shinning. Roxton and Marguerite were picking up some of the debris from the trees that had been blown so fiercely in the storm.  
  
Still a little shaky, Marguerite tossed the last bit of debris into the pile. She leaned on the tree and wiped the sweat from her face. She couldn't help but look up to Veronica's room, where she was resting.  
  
"Don't worry so much, Marguerite." Said Roxton as he walked towards her. He put his hand on the tree and leaned towards Marguerite.  
  
Marguerite looked at the innocent smile he was wearing. She looked at him seriously and asked him, "What has gotten into you?"  
  
Roxton just laughed.  
  
"I'm serious Roxton! What happened to you?" She asked with a bit more anger.  
  
He didn't laugh this time. He just stood and crossed his arms. "I should be asking you that question, Marguerite."  
  
"Oh, don't go turning this around on me. You've been acting weird since this morning."  
  
Roxton picked up his rifle and put the strap on his shoulder. "I'm going hunting. Go check on Veronica or something." He said walking away quickly.  
  
"John Roxton! Do not avoid my question!" She yelled right up on his heals as they walked into the jungle.  
  
***  
  
The bandage Veronica had on her shoulder was soon drenched in blood. Although the wound had been sewn shut, it was still bleeding horribly.  
  
As Challenger delicately pulled the bandage from Veronica's shoulder, he dipped a rag into the bowl of water and cleaned the wound slightly so not to wake her from her deep sleep. He feared that if she woke up she would be in much more pain than she already was.  
  
Malone was sitting to Veronica's right watching Challenger change the bandage. He hoped that she would wake soon to tell him that she was ok. Although Challenger had told him that she had no permanent damage, he was still afraid for Veronica. He loved her too much to leave her side, even if Challenger said she would be okay.  
  
A clean bandage was in place on Veronica's shoulder where the old bandage had been. Challenger handed a few bandages to Malone. "When you feel the need, change the bandage. I'm going to go see if I have any more cloraseptic, just incase she needs it cleaned that way again." Challenger informed Malone.  
  
Malone nodded but didn't take his eyes off of Veronica. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen the person that tried to kill Veronica. Then he thought to himself, "Maybe this was the plan. Maybe they were just going to injure her, but that means that they may be back." Malone looked to Veronica again. His eyes filled with tears again and one finally ran down is cheek. He was happy that Veronica couldn't see him in this state.  
  
***  
  
Half an hour in the jungle, Roxton and Marguerite were sitting on a fallen tree eating a bit of food. Roxton had his rifle resting on a near by tree, while Marguerite was looking around for any dangers that might come bounding toward them.  
  
"Roxton, why are we even out here? You and I both know that you didn't come out here to hunt." Said Marguerite with great confidence.  
  
Roxton sighed and put the rest of his food away. "Maybe if you hadn't decided to accuse me of 'changing' just because I was showing a little bit more affection than usual, we wouldn't be out here. And besides, you didn't have to follow me." He claimed angrily.  
  
Marguerite let down her guard and sat by Roxton. "Do you really mean that?" she asked.  
  
"Do I mean what?"  
  
She sighed and gave in to him. "I mean, do you really mean that you're just showing me more affection?"  
  
Roxton gave a slight smile. "Marguerite, I do love you. I know you know that, and I know you love me too."  
  
Marguerite didn't really know what to say to that. She knew she did love him, but she was rather shocked to hear Roxton actually say those words. She did smile at him though. She leaned towards him and kissed his lips lightly.  
  
Roxton was about to return the favor, but he saw Marguerite look at something behind him. He looked behind him but all he saw was a gun hit him in his face. Then his vision went black and he felt to the still muddy ground.  
  
Marguerite jumped to her feet to fight, but she was hit from behind and met the same fate as Roxton.  
  
They both laid unconscious on the ground, while the two assaulters put their weapons away. The man grabbed Roxton and began to drag him away, while the female grabbed Marguerite and began to drag her in the same direction.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	3. Double in Trouble

*~Chapter Three~*  
  
  
  
The moon was out, yet again. This time, no one was sitting out of the tree house watching it, no one was daydreaming about the one they love, and not even Challenger was smiling at the memory he had made with Veronica the last night.  
  
Veronica was still lying on her bed. She hadn't moved since Malone and the others put her there.  
  
Challenger walked into Veronica's room to see Malone asleep in the chair he had been sitting in for hours now. He tapped Malone on the shoulder gently. "Malone…get up."  
  
Malone's eyes flew open in surprise. He jumped to his feet expecting something to be wrong with Veronica, but he felt Challenger's hand upon his shoulder lightly.  
  
"How about you go to your own bed and rest, Malone." Challenger suggested.  
  
Malone yawned. "I need to protect Veronica. I have to stay by her side."  
  
Challenger led him towards the doorway to Veronica's room. "I will keep an eye on her. I'm sure she will be fine. Just get some rest in your bed or you wont be any help to her when she really needs you."  
  
The look that Challenger got from Malone was far from appreciation, but Malone did storm out of the room. Challenger knew he was just tired and frustrated and thought little of it.  
  
***  
  
The scream had come from Marguerite. She was sitting on one side of a cave in anger. Her arms were tied behind her back and her feet were tied tightly together. She was surprised to find that she wasn't gagged or blindfolded. She did feel that she might as well be blind folded in an area as dark as this. She heard someone moving a few feet from her. "Roxton?"  
  
Roxton turned his head towards Marguerite. "I'm here." He said reassuringly to Marguerite.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked.  
  
He began to try and answer that question, when a fire emitted from the center of the room. Marguerite's eyes flew back shut. The light from the fire had hurt her eyes because the room had been so dark before. She looked at Roxton to see that he was blind folded, unlike her. She looked around to see who lit of the fire, but she saw no one.  
  
She began to pull at the rope around her hands. "Roxton, you have to get that blindfold off and help me. We have to get out of here before these people decide to come back." She said urgently.  
  
"Do you think I don't know that? Didn't you see them before I was hit over the head?" Asked Roxton with a small strain in his voice from trying to pull the rope away from his hands and legs.  
  
Marguerite watched him pull the ropes from his limbs and stand up as he toss his blindfold to the ground. She watched him glance around the cave that they were in. "Are you going to help me or not?" She asked in an irritated voice.  
  
He turned quickly with a jump. "I'm sorry, it's just this cave. It feels strange." He said lowly as he untied Marguerite's feet.  
  
She turned around so he could untie her hands, but she froze when she heard footsteps.  
  
The steps were growing louder by the second, and Marguerite's heart was pounding faster and faster with every step.  
  
Malone finished untying her hands and pulled her to her feet. He grabbed her arm and began to walk backwards slowly toward the entrance of the cave a few yards away. "We'd better hurry and get moving. I just hope they don't follow."  
  
"If we are going to hurry, we should turn and run…fast." Pointed out Marguerite quietly. She grabbed Roxton's arm and spun him around, but stopped when she saw someone standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
***  
  
The sweat was dripping down Veronica's face. She was tossing and turning; unlike she was earlier that night. There was no one watching her, because Challenger had been preparing some food incase she woke up. Malone was still asleep in his room, to his surprise and Challenger's.  
  
Veronica jerked one final time and jumped from her bed quickly. She was breathing hard and looked around furiously to make sure she was actually in her own room in the tree house. She let out a loud sigh and began to get up from the bed. She grabbed her shoulder for a second not remembering why it was hurting. She looked at her shoulder and saw the bandage dripping with blood. She pulled her hand away and looked at the blood on it. She stood up finally and walked out of her room. She didn't see Challenger or Malone anywhere.  
  
Walking to the table, she spotted a note lying on the ground. She bent down and picked it up. I bit of the blood on her hand got on the corner of the note as she read it. "Challenger's going to find Marguerite and Roxton?" She asked herself out loud. "Where would they go at night?"  
  
She went to the table quickly and put the note down. She looked at her bloody shoulder again and looked wandered around looking for another bandage. She began to search the kitchen quickly feeling the blood begin to run down her arm and left side. She grabbed a towel and held it to her shoulder.  
  
Something fell at Veronica's feet; she looked down and saw a bandage. She picked it up and put it on the counter. Slowly removing the bandage on her shoulder, with a bit of a grimace, she grabbed a cloth from the sink that was wet and began to wipe away the blood that had run down her arm and body. She placed the bandage over the wound, which was hurting far more now.  
  
She turned to walk back to her room, but she met an angry face a few inches from her own. She looked them up and down in shock. "You're…uh…you're…" But Veronica couldn't get the words out of her mouth.  
  
Veronica was starring face to face with herself, and the other Veronica didn't look happy. She just looked at Veronica angrily, but slowly smiled evilly. "Well, yeah Veronica, I am you. Perfect right?" She stated with that still evil smirk.  
  
Starring into her eyes, Veronica saw this as a huge dilemma. She began to speak but the words were hard to get out. "I…did you do this to me!?!" She yelled finally seeing what was going on and pointing to her shoulder.  
  
The woman looked at her with a smirk still. She grabbed Veronica by her shoulder and pressed hard into her wound. Veronica screamed out in pain and dropped to her knees.  
  
The bandage was covered with blood in seconds. Veronica found the pain almost unbearable, but she still hung on, in hopes that someone would hear her. She glanced towards Malone's door and saw that he wasn't coming to her aid.  
  
Being forced to the ground by the other Veronica, Veronica could only struggle. She found her double unremarkably strong and unmistakably brutal. She had tried to push back against the double, but she only found herself getting closer and closer to the floor.  
  
Just as Veronica thought she was done for, a shirtless Malone jolted into the room and threw the double off of Veronica. He knelt by Veronica to see if she was ok. He saw that the bleeding was stronger than before, but he kept in mind that she would be okay once he got rid of this imposter. "Get out of here!" He yelled angrily at the other Veronica.  
  
She stood but only smirked.  
  
Veronica looked at Malone from the ground and yelled, "Malone behind you!"  
  
But, it was too late. None other than, another Malone had struck Malone hard from behind.  
  
This new Malone walked up to the double of Veronica and kissed her deeply. To Veronica they seemed like an evil version of the real Malone and Veronica, but for now that is all she knew.  
  
They kissed for nearly two minutes, which is when Veronica had attempted to run for the elevator. She hated leaving Malone, but she knew that in order to save him, she had to abandon him.  
  
Veronica had reached the elevator, but she could feel her arm begin to pound even more. She stepped into the elevator only to be pulled right back out again by the double Malone. He struck her hard across the face with his fist. She hit the wall hard from the force and fell to the floor of the tree house.  
  
Veronica's double trudged over to her and pulled her up to her feet. She threw her into the elevator and got in after her. They began to descend, leaving the two Malones alone in the tree house.  
  
When Veronica and her double reached the ground she was tossed from the elevator. She struggled to get back up before her double had time to get to her, but her double had just kicked her back down. She rolled Veronica onto her back and placed the heel of her boot against Veronica's, now open, wound. She was pressing as hard as she could and seemed to enjoy the look of pain on Veronica's face. "Now, we'll settle a fight, winner gets to stay here, the other…dies. Any questions?" The double asked pressing even harder now.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
(Feel free to send me some ideas you have for the next chapter through email) 


	4. Damage is Done

~Chapter Four~  
  
  
  
Veronica thought her arm was going to be in pain forever, that is, until her double let the weight up. Veronica clutched her shoulder seeing that her blood was now everywhere around her.  
  
Shots were fired and Veronica was sure that she had been shot, but when she opened her eyes; her double was gone.  
  
The next face Veronica saw was Challenger's. Veronica forced a smile through her pain. "At least…you got here." Veronica forced out of her mouth. "Malone…" She said pointing to the tree house.  
  
"Roxton, help Malone!" Challenger yelled.  
  
Before Roxton entered the elevator, a still shirtless Malone was soaring over the railing of the tree house. He hit the ground with a loud thud and didn't get up.  
  
"No!" Yelled Veronica struggling in agony to get to her feet.  
  
Even with Challenger and Marguerite trying to stop her, Veronica stumbled to Malone.  
  
She dropped to the ground next to Malone and kissed him slightly on the forehead. "Wake up!" She yelled.  
  
To her surprise, Malone's eyes slowly fluttered open. He sat up in pain and looked at Veronica. He had doubts that it was her until he saw her blood. He had suddenly forgotten his pain and jumped to his feet. He picked Veronica up in his arms and carried her past the others and to the elevator.  
  
***  
  
When Challenger, Roxton, and Marguerite finally reached the tree house and stepped out of the elevator, Malone and Veronica were nowhere in sight.  
  
Roxton went into Veronica's room to see Malone cleaning up the blood on Veronica. He could see the clean bandage on her wound.  
  
Spotting Roxton, Malone stood and rushed out of the room.  
  
He grabbed Challenger and pushed him against the wall holding him there. "You said you would watch her!" He yelled in rage. "She could have died!"  
  
Roxton cam and pushed them apart, while Marguerite ran to Veronica's room. "It was a mistake, Malone. Let it go!" Yelled Roxton holding him away from Challenger  
  
"If he hadn't left, this wouldn't have happened!" Malone yelled furiously.  
  
"Malone…I'm fine." Said Veronica as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
He spun around quickly to look at her. He could see the blood on her shirt still, but she did look a little better. "Why aren't you laying down? You should rest." He told her.  
  
"I've rested enough. I'm ready to take out those two imposters."  
  
"Imposters?" Asked Marguerite.  
  
***  
  
It took a little while for Veronica and Malone to explain the whole situation to their friends.  
  
"You don't think this is like the time my dark side came to life, right?" Asked Roxton acting a bit uncomfortable.  
  
Veronica looked at Roxton. "Oh, no, these two defiantly have minds of their own. And they have something they want." She looked at everyone's confused looks. "Ok, my double said something about fighting to the death and winner getting to stay here or something like that. I was kind of out of it."  
  
Challenger looked as though he was pondering. "Perhaps they are from another time?" He added.  
  
"If that were trued, then the double's would be killing themselves." Mentioned Marguerite.  
  
Challenger nodded.  
  
Malone turned to Challenger. "Perhaps another 'dimension' of some sort."  
  
"Oh, that makes sense." Replied Roxton being very sarcastic.  
  
Challenger stood up. "It makes perfect sense. Their world could be dieing and they've found a way to get to a better version. That's the only reason I can think of." He explained picking up a bandage from the table and walking to Veronica.  
  
Veronica looked at him and sighed. "Challenger, my shoulder is fine."  
  
"It's the least he can do, Veronica." Said Malone still sounding angry with Challenger for leaving Veronica.  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes and let Challenger pull off the old bandage. Challenger picked up the rag and cloraseptic. "Wait, why do you need to do all that again?" She asked.  
  
A slight laugh cam from Marguerite. "Don't tell me you're going to be a wimp about it."  
  
"I am not being a wimp. Do you want to see a wimp Marguerite?" Veronica replied defensively as she got to her feet. "Come on, Marguerite."  
  
Roxton grabbed Marguerite as she began to get up, and Challenger placed the rag on Veronica shoulder.  
  
Veronica fell quickly to the chair in pain.  
  
Challenger quickly placed the fresh bandage over the wound.  
  
"I'm sorry, Marguerite. Maybe I do need a little rest." Veronica apologized realizing what she had actually said. "If you all need me, I'll be resting in my room." She slowly stood up and walked to her room.  
  
Malone stood up as well. "I think I'll get some rest too. I trust you'll look after Veronica, Roxton."  
  
Roxton nodded as Malone walked into his room.  
  
***  
  
With the few hours that passed, night had crept over the plateau. The entire tree house was quiet, except for the tossing and turning of Veronica.  
  
Veronica jumped up from her bed with a start. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, and then checked her shoulder. There was little blood on the bandage this time.  
  
She turned to look out the window when she saw Malone. She jumped at first but quickly calmed down. "What are you doing up?" She asked.  
  
"I…uh…just wanted to check on you." He answered.  
  
With a smile she took his hand with hers. "You didn't have to do that."  
  
"Sure I did." He replied sitting on the bed facing Veronica.  
  
She smiled and put her hand to his face. "Thank you." She said in a low voice.  
  
Instead of saying something, Malone leaned towards her and kissed her passionately.  
  
Veronica returned the kiss feeling happier than she had in a long time.  
  
The kiss lasted for what seemed to be forever. Veronica thought she was going to cherish this moment for the rest of her life. That is, until she felt something cold against her stomach.  
  
She stopped the kiss and saw that Malone had a knife at her stomach. She began to speak, but Malone covered her mouth.  
  
"One word, one scream, even one sound and you and your dearest Malone die. You're coming with me." He said holding the knife tighter.  
  
Veronica's eyes began to fill with tears and rage. She couldn't believe she had fallen for his trick.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	5. Hanging

~Chapter Five~  
  
  
  
It took nearly twenty minutes for Malone's double to get Veronica down to the floor of the trees, where they met Veronica's double, which had amazingly jumped from the tree house near Malone's room.  
  
Even though Veronica's hands were bound in front of her, she tackled her double anyway. She wrapped her bound hands around her double's throat, trying to get enough strength to choke her out.  
  
Malone's double pulled her off and pulled her into the jungle followed closely by Veronica's double, who was now rubbing her neck in pain.  
  
Veronica stopped suddenly. "What do you want with me?" She asked pulling away from the Malone double.  
  
The other Veronica just laughed, and made Malone smile.  
  
Veronica swung both her fists hard across her doubles face. Then she spun and kicked Malone's double across the face.  
  
Both of the doubles fell to the ground in surprise, so Veronica began to run back towards the tree house.  
  
"She won't get far." Said Malone's double angrily as he helped his Veronica to her feet.  
  
They suddenly heard Veronica scream. They smiled at each other. "What'd I tell you?" He added walking to where the scream had come from.  
  
***  
  
Back in the tree house, Malone was springing to his feet out of breath. He ran from his room putting his shirt on. "Veronica!" He yelled toward her room.  
  
Marguerite slowly emerged from her own room yawning. "What is it, Malone?"  
  
"I don't know yet." Answered Malone walking to Veronica's room quickly.  
  
Roxton walked up behind Marguerite and wrapped his arms around her. "Good Morning. What's all the racket about?" He asked kissing Marguerite slightly.  
  
Marguerite wanted to be happy about what Roxton was doing, but she knew something was wrong. "Malone thinks something's wrong with Veronica. You did watch her right?"  
  
"Of course, but she told me to head on to bed a while ago." He explained innocently.  
  
With a sympathetic look, Marguerite pushed him away slightly. "Oh Roxton…If Veronica's not in there, Malone is going to be heart broken, angry…Hell, he could be ready to kill someone."  
  
Roxton eyed her for a moment, and then he looked towards Veronica's room. "He'll be fine. I know she's in there. No one could have gotten up into the tree house and down without someone noticing."  
  
"Roxton, we were all tired, I know something could have happened. Maybe we should go check on Malone, he's been in there for a while." Marguerite said sadly. She grabbed Roxton's arm and pulled him towards Veronica's room slowly.  
  
Before Marguerite and Roxton got to the room, Malone emerged, his face red with anger and fear. He didn't talk to Roxton and Marguerite as he passed them, nor did Roxton say anything. Malone tucked his shirt in quickly and looked around for one of Roxton's rifles. Moving faster now, he ran into his room and grabbed one of the pistols that he rarely used and tucked it into its holster.  
  
"Malone, we know she's not there, but what are you doing?" Roxton asked stepping between Malone and the rifles along the wall.  
  
Malone walked up to him and looked strait into his eyes. "I don't have time for your games, Roxton. I have to find Veronica before something else happens to her. I would have thought that you, of all people, would make sure she was okay. I thought you were her friend. Well, I guess I can make mistakes sometimes about that. Even Challenger seemed to forget about her. It's really nice of Veronica's friends to leave her wounded and open to anyone that would come along and try to kill her. I'm the only one she has left now!" He yelled in anger.  
  
Marguerite stepped between the two men, noticing Roxton's anger rise just as quickly as Malone's did. She looked at Malone and gave him a frown. "Malone, I know that you're upset and angry, but this couldn't have been helped. You and I both know that those two would have gotten Veronica some how." She pointed out trying to calm both men down.  
  
Challenger walked into the room and looked at all three of them. "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
"Veronica's gone!" Malone shot back at him angrily.  
  
Challenger's face went white. "We must find her quickly."  
  
Marguerite nodded quickly. "Exactly, the more you two argue, the more danger Veronica will be in. It's your choice, Malone…take out your anger on someone who deserves it, or try and make a friend feel inferior. Make your choice."  
  
He sighed lowly. "You're right, but having Veronica in danger like this is killing me. Lets find her before it's too late."  
  
Marguerite pushed passed Roxton and grabbed three rifles and threw the three men the guns. "We know just where to find her."  
  
***  
  
Veronica opened her eyes slowly. Her head hurt for some reason, and her vision was kind of blurred. She could feel that she was a little light head, and she didn't know how long she had been like this.  
  
It took her a few moments to realize she was hanging upside down. She looked down to see the ground far below her, and she spotted a tree branch a few feet below her that she had figured she had hit on the way up. Which accounted for her head hurting so much.  
  
She looked at her hands and decided that now would be a good time to work on the cloth around them. She didn't know how long she had before those doubles would come and find her. She used her teeth to work at the knot in hopes that she would get it undone before anyone came along.  
  
By the time she had gotten her hands free, and tucked the cloth into the rim of her boot, she could hear people coming. She hoped it was Challenger, Roxton, Malone, or even Marguerite. It wasn't them at all. It was a small group from a cannibal tribe, followed closely by the double. All of which were starring up at her with smiles.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…. 


	6. The Cannibals

~Chapter Six~  
  
  
  
Veronica searched frantically for another way out of this dangerous situation. She was reaching for a tree branch to her right, but it was just out of reach. She began to swing back and forth.  
  
She came closer to the branch with every swing. The only problem was that she could feel the boot, which had the rope around it; begin to slip off her foot.  
  
Slowly stopping the swinging, Veronica reached for the rope and began to pull herself up. She began to climb the rope.  
  
The muscle in her left shoulder was aching from not being used for the past few days, but she kept moving.  
  
"How did they get this rope so high up?" She asked herself as she pulled herself onto the branch that the rope was hung over. She pulled the rope from her boot and readjusted her boot on her foot.  
  
She looked around for her next move. She then climbed onto a branch on the other side of the tree she was on, bringing the rope end with her. She hung the rope over the branch and climbed down to the branch below her.  
  
At this branch, she wasn't too far from the ground. She looked down at the cannibals and the doubles. She could tell that they were watching her intently and waiting for her to reach the ground.  
  
"You're done for. Just climb down and face it." Her double yelled.  
  
Veronica just shook her head and grabbed the rope. She tugged on it to make sure it was going to hold. She then kicked off the tree and began to sail over the group below her.  
  
Her double rolled her eyes, pulled out her blade, and threw it at the rope. The blade went right through the rope slicing it in half.  
  
Veronica felt the rope go lose, and knew she was going to meet the ground in a few seconds. She reached for the closest branch, but her hand wasn't close enough.  
  
In seconds, Veronica found herself lying on her back on the ground in pain.  
  
The cannibals were leaning over her with their spears at her throat.  
  
Veronica's double said something in a language she had never heard before. She wondered what was said, but she figured it wasn't good because the cannibals left into the trees.  
  
***  
  
"What if she isn't there?" Malone asked Marguerite.  
  
Marguerite stopped walking and looked at Roxton and Challenger.  
  
"She'll be there." Roxton answered for her as they started walking through the jungle again.  
  
Malone walked looking around for anything that would clue him in that Veronica was near. Then he saw it. It was the bandage Veronica had worn. "Guys!"  
  
The other three ran to his side and saw what he was holding.  
  
"Foot steps." Said Challenger pointing to the ground.  
  
"Just the way I thought. Lets go." Said Marguerite but before she took one step, the cannibals jumped out at them.  
  
Roxton aimed and fired his gun. One fell to the ground but was replaced quickly by another.  
  
Marguerite hit one of the cannibals with the rifle she was holding. She spun around just in time to deflect a spear coming at her, then she hit the cannibal in the throat with the rifle.  
  
Malone ran to Challenger's side to help him with the three cannibals that surrounded him.  
  
***  
  
In the cave where Roxton and Marguerite once sat, now sat Veronica. She wasn't tied up, but she was lying on the ground. She was attempting to conserve the energy she knew she would need if Malone couldn't find her.  
  
"Get up!" Yelled her double as she grabbed Veronica by the hair. She pulled her to her feet and threw her across the cave.  
  
Veronica's anger was at its peak by the time she reached the other side of the cave. She could hear her double running at her. She waited until she was sure she was close.  
  
Then Veronica spun around with a hook kick across her doubles face. She didn't stop there though. As her double faced her again, Veronica punched her hard in the gut then nailed her hard across the face. Before her double recovered, Veronica kicked her in her stomach.  
  
Veronica was winning this battle better than she had hoped. Her double was on the ground in pain, and she was enjoying it.  
  
While Veronica had the upper hand, she had failed to remember that Malone's double was still around somewhere.  
  
"Why don't you just let her rest a bit? Then we'll both take care of her." Said Malone's double from behind. He placed his arms around Veronica unaware that she wasn't the double.  
  
That is, until Veronica's double looked at him angrily.  
  
He spun Veronica around and looked at her. Without saying a word. He grabbed her by the throat and threw her backwards with all the force he possessed.  
  
Veronica hit the wall with that same force. Her body bounced off the wall and hit the floor. She rolled a few times, but in the end, Veronica was lying unconscious and unaware of anything that had just happened.  
  
***  
  
Roxton shot the last cannibal, and now wore a slight smirk on his face. "Well, should we get going?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"That we should." Answered Challenger as he and Malone picked up their weapons.  
  
Marguerite had begun her walk back to the others, as she placed the rifle she held on her shoulder. She dusted her shirt and smiled at Roxton.  
  
Roxton began to smile back, but suddenly his eyes went wide. "Marguerite!" He yelled raising his rifle. He fired his rifle toward Marguerite.  
  
A cannibal fell to the ground, but it had been too late. The cannibal had stabbed Marguerite from behind with his spear.  
  
Marguerite fell to her knees, the end of the spear protruding out her back near her side.  
  
Roxton ran to her, catching her before she hit the ground. He gripped the spear and pulled it from her. She let out a yell but soon calmed down. Roxton pulled his shirt off and pressed it to the wound.  
  
She rolled over to look at Roxton and smiled at him. "Just…a…scratch." She said in pain.  
  
Soon, Challenger and Malone were running over. Challenger was checking her wound, while Malone thought about how Veronica could be in this same predicament.  
  
"Lets get her back to the tree house." Suggested Challenger pressing Roxton's shirt to Marguerite's wound.  
  
Malone looked at them. "Go on, I have to get Veronica." He said. "I'll get her and be back before morning. You can count in it." Malone soon vanished into the trees following the footprints.  
  
Roxton paid no attention to Malone. He was so worried about Marguerite. He leaned down and whispered something to her, then he kissed her passionately.  
  
When the kiss had ended, Roxton stood with Marguerite in his arms. He and Challenger began to walk quickly back to the tree house.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	7. Kissing

~Chapter Seven~  
  
  
  
On the way back to the tree house, Marguerite kept coming in and out of consciousness.  
  
By the time Roxton had gotten her into the tree house and to her bed, his shirt on her wound was drenched in blood. He knew he wouldn't be wearing that shirt again.  
  
Marguerite's face was turning whiter with every minute that passed. She was clutching Roxton's hand, while Challenger tried to stop the bleeding.  
  
Roxton placed his free hand on Marguerite's face. He could feel the sweat and heat on her delicate skin. He suddenly knew how Malone had been feeling the past few days. He had the urge to rid the plateau of all the cannibal tribes, but he wanted to stay with Marguerite until he knew she was going to be okay.  
  
The needle that Challenger was pushing through Marguerite's skin around the wound was hurting her by the look on her face, but it was already stopping the blood from leaving her body.  
  
"Don't worry Roxton. I'll…be fine. Challenger has it all under control." Assured Marguerite squeezing Roxton's hand. "Go help Malone."  
  
Roxton looked slightly hurt that she wanted him to leave. "I need to be here with you."  
  
Marguerite rolled her eyes. "Stop being stubborn and go. I'll be here when you get back." She said letting go of his hand.  
  
He kissed her on the forehead. Then he grabbed his gun and left the room hesitantly.  
  
***  
  
The cave was spinning as Veronica opened her eyes. The face starring down at her was slowly coming into focus. She saw that it was Malone.  
  
At first, Veronica went to hug Malone, but she soon remembered that she was in the cave with the doubles. She got to her feet quickly and pushed him away.  
  
Malone's double grabbed Veronica's arm and pulled her close to him. He held her tightly and looked into her eyes. "Why don't you just give this fight up?"  
  
Veronica pushed against him, but she felt him holding her tightly.  
  
He leaned towards her and kissed her. He felt her pull away from him again, but he backed her against the wall of the cave.  
  
She hadn't felt this violated since Assai's father, Jacoba, had tried to force her to marry him. Of course, back then she didn't know half the things she knew now.  
  
Hands were slowly beginning to search her body. She could put up with the kiss but not this. She brought up her knee hard into the double's groin.  
  
He let go of her and fell to the ground in pain.  
  
Veronica ran around him and headed for the exit of the cave. She slid to a stop when her double appeared in front of her. Her double struck her across the face hard. Veronica's head snapped around, and she crumbled to the ground.  
  
As she started to get back up, her double threw a swift kick into her stomach, sending Veronica onto her back.  
  
Her double grabbed Veronica by her hair and pulled her up with a jolt. She swung her fist, nailing Veronica in the midsection. Then she pushed Veronica's head down and brought her knee up quickly, smashing it into Veronica's face.  
  
Veronica rolled over and opened her eyes slightly. She could see blood dripping onto the dirt, and she put her hand to her face. She could tell the blood was coming from her nose.  
  
The hand that Veronica was using to hold her up had suddenly been kicked out from under her. Her other arm was pulled behind her, as she hit the ground. From the impact of the group, Veronica let out a loud groan of pain.  
  
Veronica's double was sitting on top of Veronica holding her arm firmly behind her back. She pulled slightly, bringing Veronica's head up with a yell.  
  
Veronica spun her head around to look at her double, but she felt her double's fist across her face again. Her head fell back down, and she felt her other arm being pulled behind her.  
  
Rope was quickly and tightly tied around Veronica's wrists. She tired to pull the binds off, but her double put her knee on her wrists and pulled Veronica's head back by her hair. Veronica's yell echoed throughout the cave.  
  
Her double wrapped her arm around Veronica's neck, with her knee still pressed on Veronica's wrists and back. She pulled back hard and listened to Veronica's yell. She pulled Veronica back even further, so her mouth was next to Veronica's ear. "Now, stay off of my Malone, or I might have to kill you right now." She warned angrily.  
  
Veronica swallowed hard and began to speak, although it was hard with the pressure on her back and throat. "I'm not the one…you should…worry about." She managed to say.  
  
"What do you mean?" Her double asked pulling back a bit more.  
  
Veronica had opened her mouth to respond, but Malone kicked her across the face. Although her face was stinging, she felt relieved because her back and neck were now out of pain. She just lied on the ground, the blood now running from her nose, lip, and a cut by her eye.  
  
Her double was looking at the Malone double, after making sure Veronica wasn't moving since she let her go. "Now, what was all that about?" She asked him.  
  
He cleared his throat. "She, uh, tried to get me to let her go. She tried to kiss me, but I had to push her away. It would have worked if she hadn't, um, had her back to the wall." He lied.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Veronica get to her knees. Then Veronica worked her way to her feet. She spun around and swept Veronica off of her feet.  
  
Veronica's feet flew up and she dropped solidly on her side. She felt her left arm snap and tried to let out a loud scream. She only held it in because her double's food was placed against her throat.  
  
Suddenly, the real Malone dived over Veronica and tackled Veronica's double. He struck her across the face, knocking her unconscious.  
  
Malone's double came running and pulled Malone off of Veronica's double. He began to kick and punch Malone, but Malone drug him to the ground and began to punch him fiercely in the face.  
  
As fast as Malone had started winning, he began to lose. He was kicked off by his double, who was now stumbling backwards. He wiped the blood from his face and began towards Malone again. He pulled a large knife from behind him and looked at Malone with a smirk.  
  
Veronica, still lying on the ground, was trying to break her binds. She didn't want to be tied down when her double regained consciousness. Taking a moment to search for Malone, she saw his double charging him with a large knife.  
  
Malone had barely made it out of the way before the knife would pierce his chest. He punched his double across the face then shoved him into the wall.  
  
The knife fell to the ground, but he didn't care. He just spun around and kicked Malone in his gut. Malone fought back, but his double blocked every strike with ease. He, finally, knocked Malone off his feet and smirked as he kicked him stiffly in the stomach.  
  
Malone rolled over clutching his stomach in pain. He looked around for Veronica, but he couldn't find her. 'Maybe she made it out.' He thought to himself.  
  
Turning to pick up his knife, Malone's double smiled to himself. He was going to finish off Malone for good. The only problem was, he didn't see the knife where he had dropped it. Anger raised in him quickly. He turned to beat Malone to death with his bare hands, knowing Malone had done something with his knife.  
  
Just as Malone's double had turned around, he met the face of Veronica. Although she was still bleeding, Malone's double grabbed her and kissed her once again.  
  
The time, Veronica kissed him back with passion, but she only meant to distract him. With in a few seconds, Veronica pulled out the knife and plunged it deep into the double's gut.  
  
The kiss stopped suddenly, and Malone's double stumbled backwards. He saw the blood running down the knife handle and his body. He fell to the ground on his back looking up with fear filled eyes. He knew he was going to die and regretted coming to this world. He thought about his regrets until finally his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let his head fall to one side.  
  
Veronica had fallen to her knees after she had stabbed him. She felt pain running through her body as she fell farther to the ground, now on her back.  
  
Malone stumbled towards Veronica and fell to his knees next to her. Slowly he pulled her limp body into his arms. She gazed up at him with the same loving eyes he had first seen his second night on the plateau, when he and the others had saved Veronica from marrying Jacoba, in the Zanga village. He wiped some of the, still damp, blood from her face and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come." She said weakly as she touched his face gently.  
  
He smiled at her. "I would never leave you. I love you too much. I refuse to lose you." He replied holding back his tears. He leaned down to kiss her again but saw some sort of urgency in her eyes.  
  
"Look out!" She yelled pulling him down to her.  
  
Suddenly, a shot rang out, which made Malone turn and look. He saw Veronica's double standing a few feet away with a knife raised. There was a blank look on her face that suddenly faded away, as she dropped the knife and collapsed to the ground.  
  
Roxton stood at the entrance to the cave, his rifle still smoking from firing. He looked at Malone and Veronica seeing them let out a sigh of relief before they embraced tightly, ignoring their pains. "This is no time for romance. Lets go!"  
  
***  
  
Two days later, Veronica sat next to Malone at the table with her hand firmly in his. Her left arm was in a sling, but other than that and a few minor cuts and bruises, she was fine. She even smiled at Challenger, who was preparing some tea in the kitchen.  
  
"Take it easy!" Roxton yelled from Marguerite's room. There was a sudden thump, and then a loud crash rang out through the tree house. Marguerite then emerged from her room followed almost instantly by Roxton. "Just because you feel better doesn't mean you can just get up and go."  
  
Marguerite turned and looked at him. "Why, Lord Roxton, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted to continue taking care of me." She said crossing her arms. "I'm not helpless, you know."  
  
Glancing at Veronica and Malone, Roxton rolled his eyes. "Marguerite, I just want you to stay better so I won't have to sit in that room with you so much." He replied storming toward the elevator.  
  
Stunned, Marguerite raced to him and threw herself into the elevator.  
  
Roxton caught her and looked into her eyes. The elevator was descending slowly, and just before they were out of site, Veronica and Malone saw them kiss.  
  
Challenger looked at Veronica when she laughed. "What was all that about?" He asked walking to the table with three cups of fresh hot tea.  
  
"You know Marguerite and Roxton, always arguing about something." Said Veronica with another laugh.  
  
Malone passed her tea to her and gave her a serious look. "Can we tell him now?" Malone asked eagerly.  
  
Challenger looked a bit confused as he sipped his tea. "What is this about?" He asked after another small sip.  
  
With a blush, Veronica put her hand on Malone's lips to quiet him. "Well, it's not really serious or anything. Just Malone and I…we're uh…" She began feeling quite nervous all of the sudden. She glanced over to Malone and took a deep breath. "We're going to go down to the lake for a while, maybe a few days to, um, spend some time together."  
  
"That is, after her arm is better." Malone added quickly noticing the slight smirk forming across Challenger's face.  
  
Challenger stood almost laughing. "Well, her arm should be fine in a week or two. I hope that both of you enjoy your vacation…together." He slowly walked from the table smirking the whole time.  
  
***  
  
That same night, Marguerite, Roxton, and Challenger sat around the table talking about Malone and Veronica's vacation.  
  
"And we're letting them go?" Asked Marguerite playfully. "They've been a little more affectionate towards each other lately."  
  
Roxton looked at her. "Do you think they'll do something you would? Then again, you may be afraid of them doing something you 'wouldn't' do." He teased.  
  
Marguerite just rolled her eyes and looked down to clean a few of her jewels.  
  
***  
  
The first night in the past week they were truly happy, was now. Veronica lied in Malone's arms by the railing examining the glowing night sky. Veronica was remembering that the last time she was out under the moonlight, she was with Challenger thinking about being with Malone. Now, she was finally with Malone, and it felt better than she had ever imagined.  
  
Malone leaned his head down and looked at Veronica's extremely beautiful smile. He kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
  
Veronica sat up strait and looked at Malone. She could feel his hand rest against her cheek lovingly. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Malone's neck and continued to look into his beautiful eyes.  
  
Every second that passed inched them closer together. Until finally, their lips met, and they fell deep into the passion of the first real kiss they shared.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
